


Just Like You Like I Like Fingers in Your Mouth

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Filming, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Spanking, bc that happens here lol, is a filming kink a thing, like being filmed, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: There's been a tension growing between Richie and Eddie for years, and now that they live together it's impossible to ignore.This is mostly just porn but it got really soft at the end lmao i can't resist they're just so in love





	Just Like You Like I Like Fingers in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Harlem" by New Politics

It was bound to happen eventually.

Richie and Eddie were two months out of college and living together in a cramped apartment. It was a hot July Saturday, and neither man had anything to do. So Eddie was in the kitchen dancing to his “booty music” playlist, as Richie had fondly nicknamed it. He would’ve been dancing in the living room, but Richie was playing video games, and the kitchen was the only other room in their apartment with enough space to really dance in.

Well, actually, there was definitely enough space in his bedroom, and there wasn’t really enough space in the kitchen. But Eddie knew Richie could see him from where he was sprawled across the couch, and dancing in the kitchen to get Richie’s attention was a lot less obvious than standing between him and the TV.

There had been something building between them ever since they moved in together. Eddie figured it had started before that, but now that it was just the two of them living together it was more stifling than the heat. Still, neither of them _really_ acknowledged it. Instead they danced around it, pretending the other didn’t see the looks they gave each other, never mentioning the fact that they both started touching each other even more than they had before. Eddie made particular note of the fact that Richie had been slapping his ass a lot more than he ever had. So Eddie was doing what he could to get Richie to make the first move – which, currently, meant wearing white tube socks with red stripes and high waisted shorts while shaking his ass and swaying his hips in hopes that Richie would notice and come do something about it. Like maybe fuck Eddie on the kitchen counter. Something along those lines.

However, the playing field was, unfortunately for Eddie, pretty level, as Richie had spent the whole day in nothing more than his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Both of which were black, Eddie’s favorite color on Richie. Just the sight of Richie sprawled across the couch on his back had Eddie itching to climb on top of him and ride him into the next week. Richie even caught Eddie staring at him, but that was nothing new, so Eddie just waved at him, wigging his fingers and smiling sweetly. Richie smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement. He looked back to his video game then, but not before his eyes swept over Eddie’s body as he swayed. Eddie counted that look as a victory.

Eddie was leaning on the counter and sticking his ass out, pretending to check his phone when Richie walked into the room. Richie had to turn sideways to get past him, his front brushing against Eddie’s ass. For once Eddie was grateful that Richie’s crotch was higher than his ass, because he knew he would be a whining mess in five seconds flat if he felt Richie’s dick pressed against his ass. Eddie stood up as Richie reached into the cabinet for chips. His shirt rode up as his did so, exposing his happy trail. Eddie swallowed thickly. “How’s the game going?” he asked, hopping up onto the counter and swinging his legs.

“It’s going alright,” he shrugged. Then, grinning, he said, “You look like you’re having fun.”

Eddie shrugged as well. “Just bored is all. I figure if I’m gonna be sweating anyway I might as well work for it.” That made Richie stop for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

“Well, I’m enjoying the show,” he winked. He ran his hand across Eddie’s thigh as he walked back into the living room. Eddie thought Richie might finally be making a move, but then he waggled his goddamn eyebrows, which made Eddie sulk once he was out of sight.

He waited a few more minutes to make his way into the living room. When he did, he flopped dramatically onto the floor in front of the couch with a huff. God, he had to do everything around here. “Richie,” he whined, taking a leap of faith and laying his head in Richie’s lap, on his bare thighs as he continued, “I’m so bored. Please do something with me.” Eddie’s position on his knees seemed to get Richie’s attention; he could barely even pretend to be interested in the game.

“What did you have in mind?” Richie asked, his voice low, almost choked. Eddie could see the analysis of the situation running in his eyes as they flickered over Eddie.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Eddie thought. His heart hammered in his chest as he batted his eyelashes at Richie and answered, “Anything you want.” Richie’s breath hitched. The stuffy air went still.

“Anything?” he repeated, his voice slipping into a much more suggestive tone. Still, he seemed to be a bit hesitant, like he wasn’t positive he was reading the situation right.

Eddie put a hand on one of Richie’s knees, running it up his thigh as he confirmed, “Anything.” Eddie suppressed a delighted smirk as he saw Richie’s cock twitch in his boxers, growing slowly.

“Well, I’m not getting off the couch, so you’re coming up here,” Richie said. The commanding tone his voice adopted toward the end of that sentence had Eddie melting. He slipped the controller out of Richie’s hands and exited his game before putting the controller on the table. When Richie didn’t complain about Eddie exiting the game, he knew they were both on the same page. He climbed onto Richie’s lap, his thighs straddling Richie’s hips.

“Up here?” Eddie asked breathlessly, his ass settling onto Richie’s hardening cock.

“Yeah, right there, baby,” Richie groaned, his hands sliding up Eddie’s thighs, then his hips, and resting on his waist. The pet name had Eddie whining again, which made Richie’s eyes widen. Their gazes held, both of them holding their breath. For a moment the only sound was the whirring of the two fans they had set up at either end of the room as they both waited for the other to make a move. Figuring he’d already come this far, Eddie leaned down and captured Richie’s lips in a desperate kiss. Richie reciprocated the kiss eagerly, easily slotting his lips against Eddie’s. It was better than either of them could have ever dreamed, their lips moving together as though they’d been doing so for years. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Richie murmured against Eddie’s lips, “wanted you for so long.”

“So have I,” Eddie hummed, caressing Richie’s jaw as he kissed him. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Richie’s felt so soft against his own. Eddie moaned when Richie lightly traced his tongue against Eddie’s lower lip after a few minutes of near-breathless kisses. He grinded his ass down against Richie’s cock, wishing he could feel it better through the denim, wishing his shorts were off already. “God, you’re such a fucking tease,” Richie groaned, kissing down Eddie’s neck. “Wearing these fucking shorts, shaking your ass right where I can see you. You like putting on a show for me?” he asked into Eddie’s warm skin. Eddie nodded.

“I love the way you look at me,” Eddie sighed, running his hands through Richie’s hair.

“Yeah?” Richie asked, pulling back from Eddie’s neck to smirk up at him. “You get all dressed up for me today, baby? Did you put these shorts on just to get my attention?” Eddie nodded, smiling coyly.

“Did it work?” he asked, grinding back down on Richie’s cock.

“God, yes,” Richie confirmed, his grip on Eddie’s waist tightening. “You look so pretty in these clothes, baby.” Eddie could feel his cock getting harder at the praise, and it only got harder when Richie cocked his head to the side, looked him in the eye, and ordered, “Now take them off.” Eddie whimpered, immediately getting to his feet. Richie stayed lying down, watching Eddie almost lazily as he pulled his shirt over his head. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes were all over Eddie, and that was all Eddie needed. However, as Eddie began undoing his shorts, Richie’s hand slid down his own chest and gripped at his cock through his underwear. Eddie whimpered at the sight, but kept going, slipping the shorts down his legs. He smiled, pleased with himself when he saw Richie’s hand stop, his blue eyes glued to the red panties Eddie was wearing. They were simple enough, just cotton with a lace trim, but his leaking cock was sticking out of the top of them, and Richie couldn’t take his eyes off of them. “You wear those for me too, baby?”

“Do you like them?” Eddie asked, turning around so that his ass was facing him. He bounced on his toes a little, and Richie nearly growled as he tugged him back onto his lap. He kissed him fiercely as he grabbed Eddie’s ass. Eddie moaned, loving the way Richie manhandled him, especially when he flipped them over so that Eddie was beneath him.

“Fucking love them,” Richie told him, his voice low as he kissed Eddie’s neck, his teeth grazing over the soft, sensitive skin. “Love that you wore them for me, love that you wanted me to see you like this so bad.” Eddie blushed at his words, clutching at him desperately as Richie grinded his hips down against Eddie’s, their cocks rubbing together. Richie kissed a particularly sensitive spot under Eddie’s jaw, making him moan and buck his hips up into Richie’s. “Tell me what you want,” Richie said, his breath hot against Eddie’s skin.

“You,” Eddie answered, his mind in too much of a haze to articulate any further as he pushed up Richie’s shirt. Richie removed it, giving Eddie a better view of his chest and stomach as he sat up on his knees. He loved the way Richie hovered over him, loved the power his stance exuded as he stroked Eddie’s cheek.

“Is that all you want, baby?” Richie asked, not even trying to hide his smirk. “You just wanted me to take my shirt off? You just wanna look at me? Nothing else?” Eddie whined and reached out to touch Richie’s chest, but Richie caught his hands by the wrist. He shook his head. “No touching, you just get to look at me.” Eddie hadn’t pictured Richie being this dominant in his wildest of wet dreams; Eddie was loving every second of it. Precome dripped from his cock onto his stomach as Richie cocked his head to the side, his curls falling in his eyes.

“Please,” Eddie whimpered.

“Please what? You gotta use your words, sweetheart.”

“Please touch me,” he moaned. “Please let me touch you.”

Richie ran his hands up Eddie’s thighs, teasing his hipbones with his thumbs. Eddie gasped at how close his hands were to his cock. _We’re really doing this_ , he thought to himself in awe. He was really about to bone his best friend. The thought made his heart beat even faster, had him cupping Richie’s face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss him. Richie leaned over to Eddie’s ear, teasing the lobe between his teeth before whispering, “Where? Where do you wanna touch me?” Eddie shivered, heat and lust washing over him as Richie met his gaze. His eyes seemed to blaze blue around his dilated pupils. He took Eddie’s wrist in his hand again, sliding down his happy trail, keeping it right above his dick. Eddie’s breathing became heavier with the anticipation of his hand being so close to Richie’s cock but not being able to touch it. “You wanna touch me here?”

“Please,” Eddie nodded, his voice choked; he didn’t know if he’d ever been this turned on before, and it was sort of taking his breath away. Richie guided Eddie’s hand so that it was touching his cock through his boxers. Eddie eagerly wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it as best he could. He loved watching the way Richie’s eyelids fluttered as he did so, loved the way his grip on Eddie’s wrist tightened.

“Fuck,” he muttered, moving Eddie’s hand along his shaft a couple more times before removing it. He chuckled at Eddie’s pout. “Oh, did you want more?” he asked tauntingly. Eddie nodded with wide eyes. “Not yet, baby. First I want you to show me where you want me to touch you.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s wrist then, looking him in the eye as he slid in down his chest. Richie smiled wickedly as Eddie dragged his hand lower, over his cock. Eddie gasped at the contact. Richie’s eyes widened as Eddie moved his hand lower, spreading his legs wider so that Richie’s fingers grazed against his hole. Eddie watched a flush spread across Richie’s cheeks and chest as he circled the pad of his middle finger over Eddie’s hole through the thin material of his panties.

Eddie bit his lip, never breaking eye contact as he batted his eyelashes and said, in the sweetest voice he could muster, “Fuck me.” The look Richie gave in response to his request was straight up primal, and as he leaned in to kiss Eddie harshly, their teeth banging together in their desperation, Richie ripped Eddie’s panties off, tearing the fabric. “Richie!” Eddie gasped.

“I’ll buy you more,” Richie vowed, his voice low and gruff as he marked up Eddie’s neck. “I’ll buy you any goddamn thing you want if you ask me to fuck you like that again.” He kissed down Eddie’s chest, running his hands all over his stomach and thighs. “God, you drive me fucking crazy.” He kissed Eddie again, this time in a way that made Eddie’s heart float up into his throat; he could’ve been imagining things, but Richie’s tone sounded almost like it was driven more by feeling than by lust. “I’m gonna go get some lube, okay?” Richie said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth.

“Oh, uh, I got it,” Eddie said. He reached over to their coffee table and opened one of the drawers, digging back a ways and retrieving a bottle of lube. He blushed at the confused and delightedly amused look Richie shot him.

“Why do you keep that there?” he asked, his voice edging towards its normal tone. Eddie looked down at his hands shamefully.

“Um, sometimes when you’re not home I like to jerk off in here,” he explained. But he could tell Richie knew there was more to it than that. He hooked a finger under Eddie’s chin, gently urging him to look him in the eye. When he did, he saw a smoldering version of his previously burning lust, mixed with a bit of intrigue. “I… I like to use the camera on the gaming console to watch myself,” he admitted. The corner of Richie’s lips quirked upward.

“You like watching yourself, baby?” he asked, his voice turning Eddie’s limbs to Jell-O.

“I like the camera,” Eddie said quietly. Richie’s smile disappeared then, unadulterated desire overcoming his gaze.

“Yeah? You like having a camera on you, huh?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, loving how vulnerable he felt under the intensity of Richie’s gaze. “Makes sense, you do love showing yourself off,” he smirked, running his hand down Eddie’s side. “You want me to film you, baby? Want me to have something to watch while I rub one out at night? God, I’d love to take a video of you like this, all flushed and desperate.” Eddie whimpered at that, his hips bucking up encouragingly. Richie reached over and retrieved his phone from where it was sitting on the coffee table. Eddie’s heart hammered in his chest; he’d never let anyone else record him before. Luckily, Richie knew him like the back of his hand and immediately sensed Eddie’s hesitation. “Hey,” he said gently, cupping Eddie’s cheek. Eddie almost melted when he saw how soft Richie’s eyes had become. “Is this okay?” Eddie nodded – it _was_ okay. A little new, but okay. For as much of an asshole as Richie could be, he was never cruel, especially not to Eddie. “You sure?”

“I trust you,” Eddie assured him, giving him wide, doe eyes. He took one of Richie’s hands in his own, bringing it to his cheek. Richie smiled softly, tracing his thumb across Eddie’s cheek. Eddie smiled sweetly up at him and turned his face into Richie’s warm palm, pressing a kiss to the rough skin there. “God, I love how big your hands are,” he said, pleased to hear Richie’s breath hitch. He met his eyes as he said, “And I love how long your fingers are,” and kissed the tip of each of his fingers. Richie’s mouth fell open as Eddie teased the tip of his index finger with his tongue and then wrapped his lips around it.

“Shit,” Richie moaned, lifting his phone and pointing the camera at Eddie. Eddie looked straight into the camera as Richie slid his finger farther into his mouth. Eddie swirled his tongue around it and let his eyes flutter shut as he moaned. Richie let out a small, quiet whimper. “God damn,” he muttered. “Think you can take another, baby?” Eddie nodded, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. “That’s it,” Richie praised as he shoved two fingers into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie loved the way they tasted, loved how his lips were becoming wet around them as Richie fucked them in and out of his mouth. “Get ‘em nice and wet for me, baby, so I can open you up.” Eddie moaned at that, his brow furrowing in a desperate look that drove Richie crazy. He loved that he could see so clearly the effect he had on Richie. “Fuck, baby, you wanna suck my cock like this? You want me to stretch these pretty lips out while I fuck your throat?” Eddie’s cock throbbed at that, and he nodded eagerly. Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, tracing them along Eddie’s bottom lip and chin, making Eddie feel messy in a way he didn’t even realize could be so hot. Richie’s eyes lingered on his lips for a moment before meeting Eddie’s own gaze again. “On your knees.”

His tone had Eddie sliding off the couch and onto the floor as quickly as he could. Richie chuckled and followed the action with his phone, taking his time getting to his feet. Eddie craned his neck up to meet Richie’s gaze, but his eyes were drawn immediately to the impressive bulge in front of his face. Richie gripped his cock, stroking it through his boxers. Eddie licked his lips, eyeing it hungrily. “Desperate for it, aren’t you?” Richie taunted. An instinctual part of Eddie had him wanting to shoot something back in the fashion of their regular banter, but most of him (particularly his dick and lust-hazed mind) told him to nod, to submit, to do whatever he had to to get Richie’s cock in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and leaned forward, but suddenly Richie’s hand was in his hair, tugging his hair back. Eddie pouted up at him, making a confused and indignant noise. “Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Eddie whined, feeling incredibly exposed, naked on his knees under the gaze of Richie’s eyes and camera.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck my face,” Eddie begged, reaching up to stroke the backs of Richie’s thighs, straining to bring his face closer to Richie’s cock. He was close enough to smell him, to smell the heady scent of Richie, but not closer enough to taste him – it was driving him crazy. “Please, wanna taste you so bad.” Richie nearly growled at that.

“Take these off for me, baby,” he ordered, teasing his thumb under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Eddie eagerly complied, pulling them off of Richie and whimpering at the sight before him. He’d seen vague outlines of Richie’s dick when he walked around in his boxers, but that was nothing like having the real thing right in front of his face, long and hard and flushed and leaking. A small part of his mind was pissed that all Richie’s jokes about having a big dick were true, but he was way too turned on to care. Richie gripped his cock at the base, stroking it teasingly out of Eddie’s reach. “Tell me how bad you want it,” Richie murmured lowly.

Eddie looked up at him, locking eyes as he said breathlessly, “Wreck me.”

And with that Richie was shoving his cock down Eddie’s throat, his hand gripping the back of his head. He pulled Eddie off for a moment to say, “If it’s too much, tap my leg three times.”

“Got it,” Eddie said, never taking his eyes off Richie’s cock. “God, please give me more.” Richie didn’t need to be asked twice; he stroked his cock a few times, spreading the bead of precome across Eddie’s lips before sliding his cock in his mouth again. Eddie moaned at the taste of Richie on his tongue, at the way his cock stretched out his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to bob his head up and down, but Richie was still keeping his head from moving. The control Richie had over him made Eddie moan, which made him sputter and choke. Richie moaned, but pulled his cock out of Eddie’s mouth.

“You okay?” Richie asked, but Eddie desperately leaning forward, pushing Richie’s hips toward his mouth, begging for more was enough answer. “Fuck, you look so fucking good on your knees,” Richie praised, dragging his cock slowly in and out of Eddie’s mouth. “But I wanna see you with your ass in the air. Wanna pound my cock into your ass, wanna hear you scream for it.” Eddie whined desperately at that, pleading with his eyes for Richie to give it to him. “Yeah, you want that, don’t you?” He pulled out of Eddie’s mouth so he could answer. “You want me to split you in half on my cock?”

“God, yes,” Eddie agreed brokenly, nuzzling into Richie hip, pressing needy kisses to the sensitive skin there. Richie wasn’t very strong, but apparently he was strong enough to lift Eddie up and place him back on the couch. Eddie went to get on his hands and knees, but Richie flipped his back onto his back. He also noticed Richie had put his phone back on the table.

“Wanna see you,” Richie explained, sensing the questions in Eddie’s eyes. “Want your eyes on me, only me.” Eddie melted at his words, hooking his ankles around Richie’s knees as he leaned over him. He brushed Richie’s hair out of his face, caressing his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Eddie knew he was in a precarious position, the intimacy of their position bringing up feelings Eddie wasn’t trying to think about just then, feelings that were more than just physical. Richie gave Eddie look that made heat spread below his skin and his heart pound. Eddie got lost in the blue of Richie’s eyes for a moment, but then Richie was grabbing the lube and leaning back to squeeze it onto his fingers. The bit of distance helped cleared Eddie’s mind, and once his eyes fell to Richie’s fingers he found it difficult to think about anything else. “You ready, baby?” Eddie nodded, spreading his legs as wide as he could on a sofa. Richie watched intently as he pressed a finger into Eddie, watching the way it stretched him out. Eddie loved the way Richie was looking at him; it felt almost as good as the finger inside of him.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, hands searching for purchase on the couch.

“Is it good, baby?” Richie asked, slowly moving his finger in and out, circling it intermittently. Eddie moaned as he pushed it in to the last knuckle.

“So good, so- _shit!”_ he gasped as Richie curled his finger, brushing against his prostate.

“Taking it so good, baby,” Richie praised, shoving his finger in as deep as it would go. He picked up the pace a bit, making Eddie turn his face into the back of the couch. Richie took him by the hair and turned so he was looking up at him. Eddie’s mouth hung open, Richie’s gaze pinning him to the couch. “Don’t hide, baby. I wanna see every face you make, wanna hear how good I make you feel.” Eddie whimpered at that and nodded, clinging to the arm Richie was supporting himself with to anchor himself. He rocked his hips against Richie’s hand, chasing the sensation. He pressed kisses against the smooth skin of Richie’s forearm, small whimpers sounding from his throat as Richie fingered him.

“More,” Eddie moaned. He looked up at Richie through his eyelashes and found him studying him intently. “Please, I can take it.”

“I don’t know,” Richie said, a teasing smirk dancing across his lips. “I don’t wanna hurt you, sweetheart.”

“You won’t, I promise, just please give me more, I need-” Eddie’s pleas were cut off by Richie harshly adding a second finger, his mind completely washed over with how good Richie’s fingers felt. He moaned loudly, resisting the urge to hide his face and stifle his moans. He threw his head back when Richie changed the angle, making pleasure shoot through him. Then Richie’s lips were on his neck, and he was fucking his fingers in and out of Eddie hard and fast. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Eddie moaned as he gripped onto Richie’s curls. Richie moaned into his neck, a sensation that went straight to Eddie’s dick. “God, your fingers are fucking amazing,” he mewled.

“My cock’s even better,” he grinned, resting his forehead against Eddie’s.

“Show me,” Eddie said, both a challenge and a plea. Richie’s fingers still inside of him as his eyes scanned his face. He then dipped down and kissed Eddie, slow and deep.

“You keep any condoms in the coffee table as well?” Richie asked, his voice both joking and hopeful. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Alright, I’ll go get one, be right back.” But Eddie’s heart jolted as Richie began to get up, and he pulled him back down to him – he didn’t want to be alone, didn’t want Richie to leave, not even for thirty seconds. Richie looked confused at first, but his face softened as he caught on. “You wanna take this to the bedroom?” he asked in a husky voice. Eddie shivered and nodded, screeching a bit as Richie picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. As much as Eddie pretended to hate it, he appreciated the way it dissolved the tension in his body, and it was also nice to interact with Richie as they normally would, comforting even.

“Oh my god, put me down!” he protested anyway.

“I’ll put you down once we get to my bed.”

“This is literally the least sexy thing ever.”

“Then why’s your dick still hard?” Richie retorted with a playful smack to Eddie’s ass. Eddie let out an involuntary whimper, clinging tightly to Richie as his dick twitched in interest. Richie tossed him on the bed then, looking down at him in wonder. “Holy shit,” he breathed. Eddie’s cheeks burned as Richie loomed over him. “Can I do that again?” Eddie’s eyes widened.

“Please,” he nodded. Richie’s darkened again, and Eddie was happy to be at his will as he flipped him onto his stomach and climbed onto the bed behind him. Eddie rose onto this hands and knees, sticking his ass out, silently begging for Richie’s hands on it.

“That’s it, baby,” Richie praised, running his hands teasingly over Eddie’s ass. “Show off that pretty little ass for me.” Eddie whimpered at the praise, hanging his head between his arms. Just as he was about to ask for more, for something, anything, Richie brought his hand down experimentally on his ass. Eddie moaned, the slight pain making his cock leak precome onto the sheets. He fisted the sheets in his hands as Richie brought his hand down on the other side of his ass twice in a row. Eddie let out another moan, higher pitched this time, loving the way Richie’s hand felt as it soothed the reddened skin. “You doing okay?” Richie asked.

“So good,” Eddie answered. “God, please fuck me already,” he whined, almost surprised by his own desperation. Richie moaned lowly at that.

“Say it again,” he ordered gruffly, smacking Eddie’s as once more. Eddie turned his head over his shoulder to look at Richie then, extremely pleased to find his cheeks pink and eyes dark.

“Please fuck me,” Eddie repeated, moaning when Richie rubbed his cock along the cleft of Eddie’s ass. “Please, Rich, need you.” Richie slapped his cock against Eddie’s ass then, making Eddie gasp in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

Richie was flipping him back over then and leaning over to get a condom and more lube out of his nightstand. Eddie ran his fingertips over Richie’s chest as he leaned over to his nightstand, appreciating the view. Eddie bit his lips and watched with hungry eyes as Richie rolled the condom onto his cock and then slathered himself with lube. Richie let out a quiet whine as he stroked himself and lined himself up with Eddie’s hole, a whine that made Eddie’s cock throb. “You ready for me, baby? You ready to take my cock?” Richie asked, teasing the head of his cock against Eddie’s entrance. Eddie nodded eagerly, his eyes wide. “God, I can’t fucking wait to hear you scream my name,” Richie grinned. And with that he began pushing in. Eddie’s grip on the sheets tightened as pain melted into pleasure the further Richie pushed in. By the time Richie bottomed out, Eddie’s hands were gripping Richie’s arms, his eyes were screwed shut, and his breathing was shallow. Eddie felt so unbelievably full, and it took a minute for him to adjust to having Richie’s cock inside of him.

“You doing okay?” Richie checked in, stroking Eddie’s face gently. The tension flowed out of Eddie’s body as he let himself get used to the sensation, melting into Richie’s touch. He let his eyes flutter open, meeting Richie’s as he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Move,” Eddie said. “Please.”

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Richie told him.

Though Eddie appreciated Richie looking out for him, he rolled his eyes, eager to egg him on. “Yeah, yeah, can you just fuck me already?” he smirked, a glint in his eyes. Richie shot back a similar, yet somewhat darker smile. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward suddenly, making Eddie cry out and hold Richie tighter.

“Is that enough?” Richie asked, his hips still.

“More,” Eddie whimpered. He tried to fucking himself on Richie’s cock, but Richie held his hips still as he began thrusting in and out slowly, only moving slightly. “Please, please go harder, I want it faster, please, Richie.” Richie picked up the pace incrementally.

“This fast enough for you?” Eddie shook his head, once again trying to circle his hips and get Richie deeper. Richie smirked then and began fucking into Eddie hard and fast, just like he asked. Eddie cried out Richie’s name, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Is this what you wanted, baby?”

“So good,” Eddie managed to slur between moans.

“You like feeling me inside you, baby? You like feeling me nice and deep?” All Eddie could do was nod and whimper. “Yeah, you like that. Feels fucking amazing for me too, angel. I love watching you take my cock, you’re taking it so well, baby.” Eddie preened under the praise, pulling him down for a kiss. Richie obliged him, and Eddie moaned at the new angle. Richie pulled back again, his eyes taking their time travelling over Eddie’s body. “So fucking beautiful,” he murmured, almost more to himself than to Eddie, but it still made Eddie blush all over, made his heart race in his chest.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he admitted, sounding as amazingly wrecked as he felt. There was a split second where he worried he’d said too much, but then Richie got that look in his eye again, the one that could take Eddie apart in seconds. Richie took one of Eddie’s legs and pushed it up towards his shoulder. “Richie!” Eddie cried out at the new angle. “Fuck, it’s so deep,” he moaned, clinging to any part of Richie that he could reach.

“That’s it, baby, say my name,” Richie encouraged, his voice low and tone going straight to Eddie’s neglected, aching cock. “Want everyone on the fucking block to know who’s fucking you this good. Want everyone to know you’re mine tonight.” Eddie moaned weakly, the heat in his stomach pooling. Richie’s possessiveness had him getting closer to the edge.

“Richie,” Eddie moaned, over and over again. Of all the ways Eddie had said Richie’s name, of all the inflections he’d ever placed upon it, he never dreamed he’d actually be able to moan it out loud, especially with Richie himself leaning over him, brushing the hair out of his face and pressing kisses across his cheeks and neck.

“That’s right,” Richie breathed hotly into Eddie’s neck. “Tell me who you fucking belong to.” Eddie could sense Richie was getting close too, which only spurred him on further.

“You,” Eddie answered eagerly, wrapping his arms around Richie and slinging his one leg over Richie’s shoulder. Richie grunted as he continued to fuck Eddie rough and deep, chasing both of their climaxes. “’S always been you, Rich, always been yours.” Eddie knew he was rambling, he knew that in his lust-induced haze he was letting words fall from his mouth that definitely would never be vocalized if Richie’s cock wasn’t inside of him. It made him panic for a second, but then Richie’s eyes were on his, wide and soft behind the glasses that were slipping down his nose.

“Fuck, say that again,” Richie whispered, his thrust becoming sloppy. Eddie’s heart swelled at Richie’s tone.

“I’m yours, Richie,” Eddie told him, “I’m all yours.”

“God, _fuck_ ,” Richie whimpered, burying his face in Eddie’s neck as he came. His fingers wrapped around Eddie’s cock then, stroking it a few times. It didn’t take long for Eddie to follow Richie, shouting his name as he came all over his hand and both of their stomachs and chests.

Both of their bodies went limp and their breathing labored as they held each other. Richie gently pulled out of Eddie, both of them whimpering slightly at the loss. Eddie tried to meet Richie’s eye as he tried off the condom and threw it out, but Richie wouldn’t look at him, he just laid down on his back and pulled Eddie gently onto his chest. As blissed out as Eddie felt, he could also have cut the tension in the room like a knife.

“Wow,” he whispered, running his fingers over Richie’s chest.

“Yeah,” Richie chuckled, but it still sounded stiff.

Eddie’s heart pounded. He felt the pressure of feelings he’d pushed down for years bubbling to the surface. But as he traced his eyes over Richie’s face, he found that he wasn’t afraid anymore. Sure, what he was about to say was taking a huge risk, but what he and Richie had just shared gave him the reassurance he needed. “Rich?” he said quietly, sitting up on his elbow to look down at Richie. It took a moment, but Richie eventually met his gaze.

“Yes, dear?” he sing-songed.

Eddie ran his thumb over Richie’s cheekbone, considering how to phrase his admission. His heart was in his throat with nerves, but Richie leaned his face into Eddie’s palm, a small smile on his lips, and that made Eddie smile in return. “That was… amazing.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Richie hummed with a wink. Eddie rolled his eyes, but giggled nonetheless.

“I uh, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind if this was more than just a one-time thing,” Eddie said. He forced himself to look into Richie’s eyes, which were wide, yet still so unreadable.

“I’d like to do this again some time too,” Richie grinned. “I’m free in about an hour if you don’t have any plans?”

“I’m serious!” Eddie insisted, despite his giggles as he slapped Richie’s chest. “I, uh… I meant what I said.” Richie’s breath hitched; Eddie could see trepidation and hope peeking past either side of the wall that so often hid Richie’s feelings from showing on his face. Eddie took a deep breath before tearing down the last barrier standing between them: “I’m yours… i-if you want me.” Disbelief washed over Richie’s face, clear as day. He caressed Eddie’s cheek, and the latter easily leaned into the touch.

“Eds,” Richie breathed, the hint of a smile on his face. Eddie couldn’t miss the hesitation in it, the doubt, but it was there, and that was enough for Eddie. He pulled Eddie into a kiss, this one much sweeter than any of the previous ones. They both smiled into it, and Eddie’s fingers found their way into Richie’s curls, brushing some away from his sweat-soaked forehead. “I want you,” Richie said when they pulled apart. “I want all of you, always.”

“You’ve got me,” Eddie beamed. His heart felt like it was flying, and he was so happy he thought he felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. “You’ve always had me.”

“You’ve got me, too,” Richie said, pulling Eddie into his lap so he could kiss his lips and cheeks and neck. Eddie sighed contentedly. “So uh, just to clarify, you wanna be, like, boyfriends, right?”

Eddie laughed musically at the question, pressing a few kisses to his lips. “Yes, you beautiful moron,” he teased, diving in to plant more kisses across Richie’s face.

“Wow, we haven’t been dating for thirty seconds and you’re already calling me names,” he said, faking offense.

“Oh, don’t expect that to change.”

“I wouldn’t trade your insults for the world.” Eddie rolled his eyes again before settling back in against Richie’s side. He realized that he really shouldn’t have been surprised that pretty much nothing changed, that lightning didn’t strike down from the sky or anything. He and Richie knew each other in and out, they had for years, and they were into each other for every little thing.

“Hey, you know how I said I’d buy you anything if you begged me to fuck you?” Richie said.

“Sounds familiar,” Eddie replied with a grin.

“How do you feel about me buying you Mexican food and ice cream?”

“That would be a nice start,” Eddie giggled, kissing Richie’s jaw.

“Oh, a start huh?”

“You owe me new panties.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t pretend like that wasn’t hot.”

“Oh, it totally was,” Eddie agreed, “but I still want new ones.”

“Anything for my little pumpkin pie,” Richie said before attacking Eddie with kisses.

“Let’s start with a shower,” Eddie laughed, “we’re both gross.”

And so Richie and Eddie took their time in the shower, finally getting to know each other in the one way that had yet to explore. It was comfortable and fun and everything Eddie never let himself acknowledge that he’d always wanted. They ate empanadas and chips on the couch that night, feeding each other spoonfuls of Ben & Jerry’s while watching _Parks and Rec_ reruns. Richie threw chips at Eddie, and Eddie threatened to smear guacamole in his hair. Everything was as it always had been with them, only now the unnamed tension was broken, replaced with onslaughts of kisses and cuddles. Nothing in Eddie’s life had ever felt more right. He thought maybe he should be surprised by how natural it all felt, but there was really nothing to be surprised about; it was bound to happen eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr @bi-beverie as well (:


End file.
